Not everything turns out the way they do
by missiepotterfan
Summary: Yo peeps! Dis story is bout a rift in Harry's Ron's, and Hermione's friendship. Dun want to spoil anything 4 u, so r&r!


Disclaimer: If I owned all the Harry Potter characters, I'd be a billionaire! (or near it) Eh, I at least own the little Avada Kedavum in the dream, cuz I, the most creative person on Earth, made it up! Woohoo! 

It was seventh year, and Voldemort was becoming more and more terrible by the minute. Many people were dying at the hands of Voldemort's followers and more and more students were becoming orphans. Harry became increasingly upset and angry these past few days. Ron and Hermione tried to get him to open up, but he bluntly refused and even started insulting them. Of course, they were a little shocked. Ron tried a little harder to crack open this mask that Harry all of a sudden put on, but to no avail. Harry was keeping his mind clamped shut. As Hermione said, "You can't cut a diamond with talc." Ron was a little confused on what talc was until she explained. 

Oh, people noticed something a little strange in Harry's behavior, considering he always hung around Hermione and Ron, but now didn't. Draco started to tease Harry worse than before. "Oh, Potty's got no friends anymore. You're lacking more than I thought." Harry simply gave him an angry glare and turned back to pay attention to Professor Snape. Draco kept pushing Harry, though, and eventually Draco found himself bashed into the wall behind him. Snape seemed a little scared by Harry's behavior, but gave him detention anyway. And then Harry calmly said, "That's what you get, a concussion. Maybe you'll crack your head open and finally realize that you shouldn't go around insulting people anymore." 

From then on, Ron and Hermione started going to the library, mainly because Hermione kept going there and Ron didn't want to be alone. They knew that Harry shouldn't be able to do that because, according to Hermione and Hogwarts, A History, magic in Hogwarts can only made by wands, or something of that sort. Ron didn't dare go against that, as it was Hermione. So they decided that he was a mage of some sort and left it at that. 

But as they continued to research on mages and other more powerful types of wizards, Harry was pushing them farther and farther away. He had turned into a loner, more or less being alone. He was being antagonized by Malfoy, though he did back off for a while. Sometimes, in tiny glimpses into Harry's eyes they saw regret, fear, and determination. It seemed he was trying to apologize for being mean and was hiding something, something dangerous and perhaps deadly. Occasionally Ron and Hermione saw Harry run off somewhere really fast, not even bothering to take his Invisibility Cloak or Marauder's Map. Ron looked at the Marauder's Map at these times. He saw that Harry's name had somehow been wiped off that map, like he had left Hogwarts or something. The next day, Harry would be back with baggy bloodshot eyes. He had dozed off in Transfiguration, and while Professor McGonagall reprimanded him, she looked at him with a little sympathy. After a while, he resigned from the Quidditch team. The team was shocked, and wanted an explanation, to which Harry reportedly said, "Back off, will you?" 

Harry's condition got worse and worse as the weeks rolled on, and with no turning point. He got skinnier then he had ever been before. Hermione and Ron inquired to Madame Pomfrey to ask if she could help him, but she looked sad and just said, "No." The looks that the staff gave them whenever they asked about Harry was one that filled them with guilt. Ron started thinking that he should have done something in the past so he could still joke around with Harry. Hermione continued to look in the library for clues to what Harry might be ailing from or whether it was from lack of sleep or food. Harry could not be found in the Great Hall at all. Ron and Hermione were as worried as they could possibly get. Just mention the name, Harry, just any Harry, and they would get a really worried look on their face. So their housemates didn't say anything about it. 

After two weeks, Ron and Hermione had not seen hide nor hair of Harry. What if Harry had been kidnapped by Voldemort? That could be really bad, but the Daily Prophet never said anything about Harry. All they did was report the last murder by the Death Eaters and Voldemort. It wasn't helpful at all. Ron and Hermione were bursting with questions about Harry, like why he wasn't in class or ever in the common room or his dorm or in the Great Hall. Hermione, who was not easily stumped for more than one month of constant thinking, could not come up with any answers. They asked Hagrid about Harry, but then Hagrid had burst into tears and said, "I can't tell yeah, I can't! I'm really sorry, Ron and Hermione, but I can't! On the word of Dumbledore." Ron and Hermione looked at each other and decided to ask Dumbledore about Harry. "Harry is on an important mission for me. Rather, he came up with it himself, and I reluctantly gave in. Harry can be so stubborn about things. But never mind. You may, rest assured, that Harry will be coming back in a week." 

And so, they waited. A week flew by with no word. The gap grew to two weeks, then a month, then two months, yet there was no sign of Harry. They checked every possible place Harry could be in, but to no avail. Harry was nowhere to be found. Soon it was time for exams and he still wasn't there. His absense was extremely worrying. They kept asking Professor McGonagall about Harry, and she would say nothing. Ron began dreaming. He dreamt that he and Harry got back together as best friends and took on Voldemort together. They were shooting curses left and right until they came upon You-Know-Who. 

He cackled and said, "And we meet again! I see you brought your friend along so the both of you could die together. How touching... Friends to the end." 

Harry replied, "How would you know, Mister Hot Shot? Maybe you might die tonight." 

"Yeah. You could die as well. It's two against one. And Harry Potter is set against_ you_," said Ron. 

"So let us duel, shall we? First, Mister Weasely, we bow," said Voldemort. 

Ron refused to bow to Voldemort. After all, he thought, he is the scum of the earth. But soon he found an invisible hand forcing him to bow. "Ahhh... Just like Mr. Potter I see. Just as stubborn. But soon we shall see if you have the endurance," said Voldemort. "And now, we begin." 

Harry and Voldemort went to Priori Incantatem while Ron shot curses at Voldemort. Harry, from practice, made the little golden beads on the golden thread go into Voldemort's wand. Voldemort broke the thread and said, "Avada Kedavum!" It was an improved killing curse that allowed him to kill two people at once. A green ray soon split into two rays and killed him and Harry at the same time. The environment quickly turned to black and it felt as if he was dead. But then he heard someone yelling at him, yelling, "Ron? Ron! RON!!!!!" Then Ron woke up. Hermione was looking at him. "Fell asleep again? Figures you'd sleep while doing Professor Binn's homework." 

"Hey, Hermione? I was dreaming. You know how to interpret dreams or you want me to go to Professor Trelawney? I want this dream figured out. It was weird," said Ron. 

"I'll look at some books on dreams. What's it about?" Asked Hermione. 

"I was fighting a bunch of Death Eaters with Harry. We had never drifted apart or anything. We eventually came upon Voldemort. He looked as if he was waiting for us. Both of us exchanged some insults and then he dueled us. He broke priori incantatem and shot us with Avada Kedavum. You do know what that is right?" Said Ron. 

"Yeah, I know what it is. It is the new and improved Avada Kedavra. It kills two people at the same time," said Hermione. 

"And then I heard you yelling at me," said Ron. "And I woke up." 

Right then Professor McGonagall entered the common room. She quickly went over to Hermione and Ron. "I know you would want to know this before the rest of the student body. Harry came back. He's still alive, but he's been knocked into a coma. Madame Pomfrey is tending to him, but it isn't sure whether he'll live. The next 24 hours are pivotal. Now the headmaster is going to ask that everybody is to be in the Great Hall within the hour so I suggest you hurry to the Hospital Wing." 

Hermione and Ron were so happy that Harry was back and alive that they didn't listen to the rest of whatever Professor McGonagall was talking. "Thanks, Professor McGonagall! You're the best!" Exclaimed Hermione and Ron, and quickly rushed off to the Hospital Wing. They ran down the corridors, narrowly missing running through Peeves, and escaping Filch. When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, they begged and pleaded with Madame Pomfrey for admittance to the Hospital Wing. Eventually they came in after a lot of wheedling and begging. 

They found Harry at a bed in the corner. He looked very bad. His black matted hair had thinned out from malnutrition and he had many wounds. His arms and a leg were broken and his head was wrapped in a bandage. It looked as though he had been tortured before he escaped. As they looked him over, Hermione found a note sticking out from one of his pockets. She took the piece of paper. "Look, Ron, Harry wrote us a letter!" 

It read: 

Dear Hermione and Ron, 

If you get to read this, I'm either dead or in the hospital wing. I've been meaning to tell you this, but I meant for this to happen, if Hermione hadn't noticed. I split this wedge so you two wouldn't get hurt while accompanying me to defeat Voldemort. You see, me going after Voldemort alone was necessary for me. He's dead, probably, seeing as I am the only guy who could actually kill him. If there's no murders within a month, he's definitely dead. 

I didn't get to tell you this, but Voldemort murdered the Dursleys. I know I've been insulting them and stuff, but they were family. It needed to be stopped. People were dying, Hermione and Ron, dying everywhere. Ron, your family started becoming a target for Voldemort. He was privately thinking about killing all Ministry worker and their families. Hermione, muggle-borns at Hogwarts were going to be targeted by a basilisk. He created another basilisk and was going to kill more people with him and his snake. 

You know, it figures I'd have absolutely no relatives by the age of 17. Totally alone , left to figure out the world on my own. Can't exactly starve, I've still got a bunch of Galleons in Gringotts. I think I'd like us to be friends again if I survive. We could start over, from day one. I hope I'll be able to wake up. But if I don't, Ron , you can have the Marauder's Map. It was his brothers' and if it isn't mine, it should be yours. Hermione, you can have the Invisibility Cloak. You can now live at the library if you wanted to. Just make sure you don't pull any screaming books from the Restricted Section. Thanks for being the best friends a guy could ask for. 

Harry 

Hermione and Ron were officially on the brink of bursting out sobbing, especially Hermione. They had both settled for streaming tears, Ron trying to be as manly as they could. They hoped against hope that Harry would still be alive by the next day. "Harry, if you're listening, I would like to thank you for enriching our lives," said Hermione. "Yeah," said Ron. "You are the best friend I could ask for." They then left the Hospital Wing, holding each other up. 

They entered the Great Hall not a minute too soon. Everyone was in the Great Hall, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to speak. They were talking, wondering why they were brought to the Great Hall. Some Gryffindors in Hermione's and Ron's year noticed them crying, silently, clutching the piece of parchment. Parvati and Lavender saw them and immediately streaked toward them. "What happened? Why are we here?" asked Parvati. Hermione opened the letter and pointed at the name at the bottom. "Ooohhhh........" said Lavender. "What happened to him?" Asked Seamus. "Coma," replied Ron. "Might not make it through tomorrow." Everyone stood in shock and offered their sympathies. Then Hermione lost her control and started outright sobbing. 

"He broke our friendship so we wouldn't go with him to fight Voldemort!" Cried Hermione. "So stupid, so utter stupid..." 

"But he knew we would have gone with him if he didn't," said Ron. "He knew we'd always go with him to fight anything. Didn't have to kill himself over it, though. With the three of us we could present quite a challenge for You-Know-Who. We could beat him up!" 

"Ahem," coughed Dumbledore. "As the Gryffindors probably already know, Harry Potter has come back. Harry went to battle Voldemort again. While it looks as if Voldemort might just be dead, Harry is currently in a coma. It is not sure whether he will live through the next day, but we are hopeful. Please be kind to Mister Weasely and Miss Granger for the next 24 hours, as their nerves are stretched to the limit already. That is all." Dumbledore stepped down from the podium. 

The students started talking all at once. People parted like the Red Sea to let Hermione and Ron out of the Great Hall. They went back to the Hospital Wing, in which Madame Pomfrey let them back in, and sat down in chairs around Harry. "Harry, if you can hear us, get well, so we continue where we left off. Please. Harry..." Hermione broke and started sobbing again, Ron comforting her. "Harry, we need you as much as you need us. That's what friends are for. To stand by each other until the very end. You were like a brother to me, Harry, that's how close we were. We accepted each other for who we are and made a tight knit group. Come back to us, Harry, come back." 

"Hey, Harry. You couldn't bring us along, why? We would have been great together, not really caring about whether we were going to live after this or not. If it went out right, you would be wide awake and we could be sharing a bunch of jokes together. Everybody wants you alive right now, perhaps for different purposes, but still alive. You should have seen Draco Malfoy's face when Dumbledore announced that you might die. Even he looked genuinely sad. That could have been because he wouldn't have as many people to torment then before, but still, he wants you alive still," said Ron. 

"Don't die on us, Harry, don't. You have every right to experience life as we do. You can't," said Hermione. 

Hermione and Ron slept in the Hospital Wing that night, even against Madame Pomfrey's wishes. They wanted to be there when he woke up, or when he died. It was a horrible prospect, but it was very likely to happen. 

In the morning, Hermione and Ron checked his EKG machine to make sure he was still alive. Harry was still alive, but still barely hanging on. Madame Pomfrey bustled in and checked up on him. "No difference from yesterday," she said. "The headmaster says that you two can skip classes for the next week." 

"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey," said Ron. Hermione and Ron kept their bedside vigil. They reported anything out of the ordinary to Madame Pomfrey, who either took it as a bad or good sign. Soon after his heartrate plummeted and soon it was emitting an endless beep. Harry had died. Hermione had burst into tears and Ron held her and cried with her. "Bye, Harry," they whispered, Hermione kissing Harry's cold hand and Ron patting Harry's shoulder. They left the Hospital Wing together. A breeze rushed past and they swore they heard Harry say, "Don't worry. I'll be back." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ten Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione and Ron were at the hospital, delivering their first baby. "D***, why isn't this baby f***ing out yet? Ron, you b****, get it out now!!!!" Yelled Hermione. Ron shook his head and quietly told Hermione to push. "The baby's head is coming out now!" said the obstitrician. "There it is, you've got yourself a beautiful baby boy! Mr. Weasely, would you like to do the honors and cut the cord?" "Yes sirree!" Said Ron. He took the scissors and cut it in one quick cut. 

The nurse quickly cleaned the baby and dressed him up. She gave the baby to Hermione, who gasped. The baby had dark eyes, and really, really bright green eyes. Ron said, "Let's name him Harry." Hermione smiled, and cooed, "Harry, you're back." 


End file.
